event_horizonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CC Ehndzte/The basis of some E.H. weapons(I think)
This game is a sci-fi one, meaning there must be basis to everything in this game. Let's only mention the powerful weapons: *Tachyon Beam- based from the theoretical particle called tachyonwhich always travel more than the speed of light (299,792,458 m/s=OMG). And that you need INFINITE energy to make a massive object (and I mean objects with mass) to travel at the speed of light. I think that the massive damage dealt by this weapon(especially from Doomstar) is caused by the immense amount of energy overheating the hull and insides of the enemy to trillions of degrees C. *Heavy Anti-matter Torpedo- we(maybe) know that matter has an opposite, antimatter . The charging of this weapon takes some time because it probably needs to compress the anti-matter which also decays into an explosion of anti-matter(which is very difficult to make or collect in the real life). The explosion is caused by either impacting a matter-based object(ships, the moon-like thing, asteroids, and drones) or that the shell that compresses the anrimatter breaks up. The damage is caused by matter-antimatter annihilation which produces a lot of energy which is absorbed by the target and heat it up to intolerable amounts(more than a quadrillion degrees C. *Heavy Missile Launcher M2- nothing special, just the plain autoguided gunpowder based modern missile. Since it is very powerful, the "gunpowder" can be either nuclear fuel or antimatter confinement which gets destroyed when it hits the enemy or a dumb drone and asteroids. *Heavy Proton Torpedo- ya'll know about protons right? And that the same charges repel like the north of the magnet hates the north of another magnet. The protons are placed in a special sphere that disables the built up protons to repel and it probably inflicts damage by either having its shell cracked due to the pushy protons or the shell hits an object, thus creating an exploson of protons that interfere with the target's atomic structures. *Railgun- the plain old regular useless weapon in real life (you can even make it yourself). Its inefficient design causes extreme energy consumption with only an annoying amount of damage(but still powerful). Launching a metal object to a very high speed to damage an opponent is its way of destruction. *Black Hole Generator- this thing is close to impossibility(hell yeah!!!) in real life. This very powerful weapon is a versatile one. It probably damages anything because of hawking radiation, releasing its energy due to the mentioned radiation. Oh hey, real life black holes get larger when it eats up matter instead of exploding. *Heavy Laser Beam M2- just the plain laser pointer but multiply power output to about a trillion times. Damages the enemy by burning and cuttilng their hull into molten metal. *Holy Cannon- A regular kinetic type weapon similar to a Mass Driver, but the projectiles inflates very rapidly, causing an explosive effect with kinetic damage. The name comes as a proof of its power. -That is it for now. Rest are for later. Category:Blog posts